Buffalo
Buffalo ist ein anthropomorpher, battle-rappender Afrikanischer Büffel, der aus dem RBB bekannt ist. Er ist zusammen mit Leopard, Lion King, Elephant und Rhino Teil der Crew The Big Five. Buffalo im RBB: Buffalo versuchte sich bereits Anfang 2015 für die zweite Staffel des RBB zu bewerben. Er reichte eine Qualifikation ein, diese wurde jedoch abgelehnt. Auch für das erstmals stattfindende Battle of the Beasts reichte er eine Qualifikation ein, gelangte jedoch nicht in die engere Auswahl. Erst in der dritten Staffel des RBB III wurde er angenommen. Da er im Uservoting relativ schlecht abschnitt, ist dies vermutlich darauf zurückzuführen, dass die Teilnehmerzahl mit 32 erneut verdoppelt wurde (in der ersten Staffel battleten nur acht MCs, in der zweiten 16 gegeneinander). In der ersten Runde traf er auf Beeee, die, anders als er, beim Publikum sehr beliebt ist. Buffalo überraschte das Publikum mit einer starken Runde, in der Rhino ihm eine Hook sang. Er machte sich über Beeees Arbeiterinnen-Status im Bienenvolk lustig und behauptete, der Imker sei der einzige, der arbeite. Trotz guter Resonanz verlor er mit 7:3 nach Punkten deutlich. Die Veranstalterin änderte jedoch ihre Meinung, annullierte das Resultat und forderte stattdessen eine Rückrunde ein. In dieser wendete sich das Blatt zugunsten Buffalos, sodass er nach Punkten gegen Beeee gewann. Im Achtelfinale traf er mit Lion King direkt auf einen seiner Crew-Kollegen. Buffalo schlug sich erstaunlich gut gegen den Favoriten Lion King, sodass es zu einer Rückrunde kam. In dieser war Buffalo hauchdünn vorne und besiegte seinen Crew-Kollegen mit einem Punkt Unterschied, sodass er - völlig überraschend - ins Viertelfinale einzog. Dort traf er auf den Überraschungsgegner und Newcomer Pin-Key, gegen den er erneut in eine Rückrunde gezwungen wurde. In dieser konnte er jedoch nicht mehr überzeugen und verlor relativ deutlich, sodass er aus dem Turnier ausschied. Eigenschaften: Buffalos wahres Battle-Rap-Potenzial ist schwer festzustellen, da er noch nie an einem Turnier teilgenommen hat. In seiner Qualifikation stellte er sich als starker Riese dar. Beim Publikum ist Buffalo, anders als die meisten seiner Crew-Kollegen, recht unbeliebt. Dies kann daran liegen, dass er bis jetzt noch nie gebattlet hat und deswegen nur eine Nebenrolle innerhalb der Crew spielt. Andere führen es darauf zurück, dass er sich erst spät den Big Five anschloss. Davor wurden einige seiner Artgenossen mitunter sogar von Lions Hunterinnen gejagt. Buffalo hatte zudem in der Vergangenheit des Öfteren offen ausgetragenen Streit mit CROCO. Buffalo bildet, wie viele seiner Artgenossen, mit Madenhackern, einer in Afrika heimischen Vogelart, eine Art Putzsymbiose. Die Vögel fressen Ungeziefer vom Rücken des Büffels, etwa Zecken und Maden, von seinen Gegnern wird dies jedoch auch häufig als Parasitismus verstanden, da die Vögel in offenen Wunden der Tiere hacken und sogar deren Ohrenschmalz fressen. Buffalo ist strenger Veganer, stellt, anders als etwa Hippo, dies aber nicht bewusst in den Vordergrund. Der von Rhino in Buffalos Runde gegen Bee gebrachte Satz "I like ladybugs, but bees should be forbidden!" wurde kurz nach Veröffentlichung zu einem großen Running Gag, der von einigen weiteren Rappern auf unterschiedliche Weise wiederholt wurde, u.a. von Bee selbst. Battles und Ergebnisse: RBB II (Staffel II, 2015): * Qualifikation eingereicht, aber nicht ins Turnier gewählt Battle of the Beasts 2015: * Qualifikation eingereicht, aber nicht ins Turnier gewählt RBB 3.0 (Staffel III, Mitte 2015): * 16tel-Finale: Gegen Bee (13:7 nach Hin- und Rückrunde für Buffalo) * Achtelfinale: Gegen Lion King (15:14 nach Hin- und Rückrunde für Buffalo) * Viertelfinale: Gegen Pin-Key (15:6 nach Hin- und Rückrunde für Pin-Key) Battle of the Beasts 2016: * Vorrunde: Gegen Manul (6:2 für Buffalo) * 16tel-Finale: Gegen Antonia (10:9 nach Hin- und Rückrunde für Buffalo) * Achtelfinale: Gegen Leopard Kategorie:Big-Five-Mitglied Kategorie:RBB Kategorie:Shallow rapper